


Preston's Play

by Cartoonygirl



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I just wrote this for fun, I love Preston with my heart and soul, also this happens after parent's day, but maybe not?, i think this turned into Maxpres by mistake, it'll probably be just one long chapter, it's gonna be mostly the play script and then some occasional narrative writing, it's not supposed to be, now it's gonna be at least 2 acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: Preston's end-of-the-year performance is coming up, and he's determined to put on a play he wrote himself. And what better to base it on than real life?Aka Preston writes a script that is basically just what happened one day at camp and Max edits it





	1. Act 1

 

 

> **Camp Campbell**

_A play by Preston Goodplay_

 

**Scene one**

(we open on PRESTON GOODPLAY, sitting in the mess hall with his friends, NERRIS and HARRISON. NERRIS and HARRISON are arguing, again.)

NERRIS

It's not real magic, Harrison!

 

HARRISON

 _My_ magic is real.  _Yours_ isn't. 

 

NERRIS

Oh really? Well, let's see-

 

PRESTON

(Looking up from writing his wonderful play) Guys, can't we all get along?

 

(MAX enters, holding a coffee mug. He is as angry as usual. He glances down at what PRESTON is writing.)

 

MAX

What the fuck are you writing? Is that what I'm saying? 

 

PRESTON

Oh, Max. You are too naive to appreciate my art. 

 

MAX

Your art is shitty. (He takes a sip of coffee.)

 

PRESTON

(after being hit with a fantastic idea) Then why don't you edit it?

 

MAX

 ~~Okay, sure!~~ Fine, whatever.  _(Preston! Write what actually happened if you want this to be so accurate!- Max)_

 

PRESTON

Great. I'll bring it to your tent when it's finished. 

(MAX exits.)

 

NERRIS

You're really gonna let  _Max_ edit your play?  _(I'm insulted.- Max)_

 

 

PRESTON

Nerris, please. What could possibly go wrong? 

(The scene changes to MAX, NIKKI, and NEIL as they eat breakfast.)  _(Were you spying on us?- Max)_

 

MAX

I have to edit some fucking script. It's idiotic.  _(You WERE spying! I said these exact words!- Max)_

 

NEIL

I can do it for you. I like editing.  _(What the fuck, this is word for word correct.- Max)_

 

MAX

No, I'll do it. I want to see how bad it is.

 

NIKKI

I think it'll be great!

(End of scene one.)

 

**Scene two**

(PRESTON enters, followed by DOLPH.)

 

DOLPH

Please, Preston? I really want to paint the sets!  _(I refuse to believe that he actually offered to do that.- Max)_

 

 

PRESTON

For the last time, NO! My sets are fine.

 

DOLPH

Oh, fine.

(He exits as NERRIS and HARRISON enter, bickering.)

 

HARRISON

Preston! Who do you think is the  _real_ magician here? Be honest.  _(I think that they're both idiots. Also, capitalize the beginnings of your sentences!- Max)_

 

PRESTON

Well, it's clearly...

(NEIL storms onstage.)

 

 NEIL

HARRISON!  _(Wait, what? When was this?- Max)_

(HARRISON turns worriedly to NEIL.)

 

HARRISON

Neil! What... what brings you here?

 

NEIL

You know DAMN WELL what brings me here! Where is it?  _(Oh, I know what this is.- Max)_

 

HARRISON

Oh, your computer? I may have... accidentally... made it...

 

NEIL

(angrily) Harrison...

 

HARRISON

Disappear.

 

NEIL

HARRISON, YOU- (the author chose to censor this part.)  _(That's no fucking fun.- Max)_

 

HARRISON

I'M SORRY!

(he runs offstage, pursued by NEIL.)

 

NERRIS

I think I win by default. 

(she exits in the opposite direction. PRESTON is alone.)

 

PRESTON

And once again, I am alone. ~~Though really, aren't we all alone in the end? Aren't all relationships supposed to come to an end at one point or another? Until we die, and then we are truly alone, floating, lost through time and space with no purpose or meaning until we fade away into nothingness, just like everything else, in an unchanging cycle.~~   _(I'm gonna stop you right there. Also, run on sentence.- Max)_

(End of scene two.)

 

**Scene three**

_(Jesus, how long is this play?- Max)_ (We open on MAX and PRESTON, in MAX and NEIL's tent.)

 

MAX

In conclusion, your grammar is fucking terrible and you're a spying creep. But I guess now I know what happens when I'm not around- are you still writing? I thought it was over!

 

PRESTON

(while writing) Max, please. I'm barely done with act one and this is a three act play. Will you still edit it?

 

MAX

I guess, but you owe me.

 

PRESTON

Wonderful! Thank you!

(PRESTON exits.)

 

MAX

Well, I guess that's over. I'm gonna go find Neil.  _(What the fuck? Did you stand outside my tent to hear this?- Max)_

(MAX exits.)

(End of scene three.)

 

**Scene four**

(DAVID and GWEN enter.)  _(You spied on the counselors? Oh, this is gonna be good.- Max)_

 

DAVID

I'm just worried about him, Gwen. 

 

GWEN

It's not our problem.

 

DAVID

But he seemed really upset. If his parents really don't care about him enough, then that's neglect.  _(Wait... Is this about me?- Max)_

 

GWEN

David. There is nothing we can do.

 

DAVID

We could call somebody. I just think he deserves better. He's a good kid.

 

GWEN

Let's see what happens at the end of camp, okay?

 

DAVID

Okay.

(they exit. End of scene four.)  _(Preston, please, delete this scene.- Max)_

\---

Preston stares at his script. Max wants him to delete a scene? But he'd _checked_ , and the grammar was perfect. He'd copied this conversation down word for word. What could be disliked?

Then Preston notices the tear stains on the page. Reads the conversation again. Thinks about Max's notes.

Slowly, he tears the page in half.

\---

**Scene four**

(MAX, NIKKI, NEIL, and ERED enter. NIKKI is talking to ERED while NEIL and MAX hang back to watch.)

 

NIKKI

So, I really think, extreme sports could be  _more_ extreme. We need some fire!

 

ERED

Yeah, Nikki. That's a really cool idea.

 

NIKKI

Really? Thanks!

(they exit.)

 

~~MAX~~

~~Huh. I guess the whole being herself thing worked.~~

 

~~NEIL~~

~~Yep. It seems like she's impressing her crush.~~   _(Preston, I think Nikki wants to keep that secret.- Max)_

 

MAX

You wanna go break another window?

 

NEIL

Yeah, sure.

(they exit. End of scene four.)

 

**Scene five**

(PRESTON enters with SPACE KID.)

 

SPACE KID

Okay, okay, what if we had a star show?

 

PRESTON

 No.

 

SPACE KID

Laser light show?

 

PRESTON

No.

 

SPACE KID

Can't we just do something spacey?

 

PRESTON

No! Go away!

(SPACE KID exits. PRESTON is alone onstage.)

 

PRESTON

Well, this is my life now. Taking requests from children.  _(You_ are _a child!- Max)_

At least I have my stage.

 

NIKKI (offstage)

WATCH OUT!

(a rock hits the lights on the stage. PRESTON moves back as the lights fall, bringing a curtain with them. There's a large dent in the stage.)

 

PRESTON

MY STAGE! NO!

(the lights go out. This is the end of act one.)  _(Thank god. Sorry about your stage, by the way.- Max_ )

\---

Max hands Preston the script. 

"Thanks. For deleting scene four," Max says. 

"I didn't like it anyways," Preston lies.

"Are you still going to write the other two acts?"

"Of course."

Max turn to the door of Preston's tent and stands.

"I'll still edit it." Max exits. As he leaves, Preston swears he sees him smile just a little bit.

 

 

 


	2. Act 2

**Scene one**

(we open on PRESTON, MAX, NIKKI, NEIL, NERRIS, HARRISON, and DAVID sitting by the wreck of PRESTON's stage.)

 

DAVID

Preston, these five have something to say to you. Right, guys?

 

NIKKI, NEIL, HARRISON, NERRIS

(not exactly at the same time) We're sorry.

 

MAX

I had nothing to do with this! Why am I here?

 

DAVID

Because you started the fight.

 

MAX

For fuck's sake, I didn't  _tell_ them to fight. I just... no, wait, I did tell them to fight. Shit. 

 

DAVID

That's why you'll all be helping Preston to fix the stage!

 

ALL (except DAVID)

WHAT?

 

PRESTON

It's fine, it's fine! I can do it myself! These scoundrels-

 

MAX

Hey!

 

PRESTON

-can't help!

 

DAVID

It doesn't matter, Preston, they're helping.

(DAVID exits.)

 

MAX

Fuck this!  _(Hey, there was way more swearing involved here.- Max)_

 

NIKKI

As long as we're rebuilding, I have some suggestions. First, lasers.

 

PRESTON

(standing) Nope, no, I can't do this. 

 

NEIL

Come on, guys, otherwise David's gonna make us do something worse!  _(For fuck's sake, Preston, capitalize names.- Max)_

 

PRESTON

Fine. But the stage is staying  _exactly_ as it was before.

(End scene one.)

\---

Max hands Preston the script he'd just finished editing.

"It's too fucking boring. You need more action," Max complains.

"Well, it's real life. OOH! I could make it a musical..." Preston is deep in thought.

"NO! Nevermind, it's great!" Max interrupts. "Just write the stupid play." He leaves. 

\---

**Scene two**

 

(PRESTON, NERRIS, and HARRISON are fixing the stage.)

 

NERRIS

I cast... flotation! 

(she waves her hands at the lights. Nothing happens.)

Aw. Guess I didn't roll high enough.

 

HARRISON

Nerris, please. 

(he waves his hands at the lights. Again, nothing happens.)  _(Who would've fucking guessed?- Max)_

 

 

PRESTON

Okay, we need more people.

(MAX, NIKKI, and NEIL enter.)

YOU THREE! HELP! NOW!

 

MAX

Fuck no-

(DAVID enters and looks at MAX disapprovingly. MAX sighs.)

Fine.

 

DAVID

Now that's the kind of teamwork I like to see!

(DAVID exits.)

 

PRESTON

(everybody grabs a part of the lights.)

On three! One! TWO! _THREE!_

(the lights don't move at all.)

AGAIN!

(still nothing.)

ONE MORE TIME!

(they lift slightly, then drop onto-)

 

NEIL

OW! THEY'RE CRUSHING MY FOOT!

 

MAX

Shit. 

 

DAVID

(entering in a rush) Is everybody okay?!

 

NIKKI

I think we broke Neil's foot.  _(I still feel bad about this.- Max)_

(end scene two.)

 

**Scene three**

 

(DAVID is driving a entering the hospital with NIKKI, MAX, and PRESTON.)

 

DAVID

I want you three to remember that we're only _visiting_. You can't refuse to leave like last time.

 

NIKKI

I WILL NEVER LEAVE!

 

DAVID

Nikki, no.

(they enter NEIL's hospital room.)

 

NEIL

Hi, guys. Did you bring better food than the shit they serve here or at camp?

 

DAVID

Language, and yes. We have Oreos, apples, and juice boxes.

 

NEIL

Fruit?

 

MAX

At least there are Oreos.

 

DAVID

(DAVID's phone rings.)

Oh, it's Gwen. I'll be right back, guys.

(he exits.)

 

PRESTON

Sorry about your foot, Neil.

 

NEIL

Are you kidding me? This is great! It's  _air conditioned_.  _(I stopped feeling bad now.- Max)_

 

 

NIKKI

We're staying here with you! David's gonna have to let us.

 

MAX, PRESTON

We?

 

MAX

 _You_ can stay. This place looks boring as fuck, though.

 

PRESTON

I can't stay while my beloved needs me.

 

NEIL

Who?

 

PRESTON

My  _stage_.

 

DAVID

(enters again.)

Gwen's having too much trouble, we have to go back to camp.  _(Stupid Gwen. Also, punctuation exists, dumbass.- Max)_

 

NIKKI

You guys have fun! I'm staying here.

 

DAVID

No, you're not, Nikki-

 

NURSE

(enters)

Actually, she can stay. We'll take good care of her.

 

DAVID

Thanks for the offer, but-

 

NIKKI

I REFUSE TO LEAVE! Please?

 

DAVID

... Alright, you can stay.

 

NIKKI

YAY!

(end of scene three.)

 

\---

Max sits down in front of Preston at breakfast the next morning. David has left to go pick up Nikki, who's close to being banned for her energetic behavior. Neil still has to say for three more nights, then he can come back to camp and walk around using crutches.

"Hey, I finished editing," Max says. Preston "uh-huh"s, sounding like he's not paying attention, and continues to push his pancakes around his plate. "Preston, are you fucking listening?"

"My stage..." Preston mumbles. He's been like this for about two days now, only wearing a black version of his outfit. Max has tried everything, but he still seems depressed.

"For fuck's sake, get over it. We'll fix it." And with that, Max picks up his tray and leaves.

\---

**Scene four**

(PRESTON, MAX, and NERRIS are working on the stage together.)

 

MAX

(standing on a ladder, trying to reattach the curtains) How tall are these fucking things? 

 

PRESTON

Very tall. They have to cover the whole stage!  _(No, seriously. How tall_ are _they?- Max)_

 

NERRIS

I'll cast... LIGHTEN!

(She stomps her foot. But nothing happens, except for the ladder shaking a bit.)

 

MAX

Oh, fuck no. I'm not doing this shit.

(he climbs down the ladder.)

 

PRESTON

Fine, I'll do it. 

(he climbs up the ladder with the curtain. He attaches it successfully.)

See? Not so har-

(he missteps on his way down and falls. He hits the ground hard, but thankfully, Max and Nerris moved the other curtain to be underneath him.)

 

NERRIS

Preston? Are you okay?

 

MAX

I think he's unconscious.  _(Clearly, you weren't.- Max)_

 

PRESTON

I'm fine. Just TRAUMATIZED.

 

MAX

Yeah, he's fine.

(he exits.)

 

(end scene four. End act two.)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll end this here, but if people like it I might add parts 2 and 3.


End file.
